Terrorized
by CGWolf '95
Summary: Bravery, honest, speed, strength, and skill. That's what it means to be an Alpha wolf. Kate is the bravest Alpha wolf in the whole pack of Jasper Park. But, as Humphrey soon finds out, Kate still has fears. And Eve must dish out the punishment.


Just a quick one-shot that came to mind.

_**Terrorized**_

Humphrey and Kate were walking around Jasper Park, just enjoying the warmth the sun brought. They knew it was going to be freezing tonight, because it had been for the last couple weeks. They wanted the warmth while they had it. Of course, it was also a good time to actually talk with each other while getting a little exercise. Humphrey was looking at the ground as he and Kate laughed.

"Okay here's another one. 'Are your legs tired? Because you've been running through my mind all day long...'"

Kate couldn't help but continue laughing. "That's the one I've heard the most! Seriously, where does everyone come up with these cheesy pick-up lines?"

"I have no idea! Here's one I doubt you've heard, though." Humphrey cleared his throat and said, "You know, we have actually met before. Remember the dream you had of the perfect guy for you? You were looking at the wrong person, I was standing to his right."

"Oh wow!" Kate laughed. "Yea, I've never heard that before." Humphrey looked back to Kate and froze in his tracks, his face going dead-serious. Kate stopped and turned around, wondering why he stopped. "Why'd you stop?"

"Kate... Don't move..."

Kate locked herself into the position she was standing. Frozen like a statue, her face starting to fill with terror. She asked, "What is it?"

Humphrey slowly moved toward her, softly saying, "Just... stay still, try not to scare it."

Kate's voice broke. "Scare what?"

"There's... a spider on your head."

"There's... what?" Her voice getting weaker.

"There's a spider. On your head."

Kate went berserk. She started running in every direction possible, rubbing her paw all over her head, and body trying to swipe the spider off. She screamed as it happened. Normally, Humphrey would've laughed, but this was Kate in front of him. She was obviously terrified, and there was nothing funny about his loved one being scared. He started chasing after Kate as she screamed for help.

"It's more scared of you, than you are of it, Kate!"

Kate screamed back, "Then why is it _on_ me! If it's scared of me, it should stay _away_!"

The two of them could tell there were other wolves, all around the territory, watching the scene. Humphrey was starting to feel embarrassed but Kate didn't care. She was going to do anything it took to get rid of it.

Kate the spider sitting on her nose, and she reached her paw up to smash it, causing her to trip and send her rolling. She was surprised to find that the spider wasn't on her any more. "What's wrong, honey?" Eve's voice asked.

Kate continued looking around, trying to find the spider so she could kill it once and for all. "Th— There was a spider... and..._ IT'S RIGHT THERE_!" Kate sprinted to hide behind her mother, getting instantly terrified of the spider. Eve looked to where she pointed to see a black spider with a red hourglass shape on it's back. Eve recognized it immediately as a female black widow, and screamed in terror at the realization. Eve's instinct took over, and without thinking, she grabbed the nearest and thickest stick she could find.

Humphrey ran up to the two at the exact moment Eve swung the stick at the spider, squashing it on the first hit. Humphrey winced when he heard the _crunch_. Without even thinking, Eve continued smashing the stick on the spider. After about twenty hits, Eve finally stopped, panting heavily. Humphrey said, "Eve... I think it's dead now."

"It needed to suffer."

Kate came out from her hiding spot behind her mother, and went to stand with Humphrey. She stood even closer than usual, still in a state of terror, even though she knew it was dead. Kate asked her mother, "Why'd it... have to suffer?"

Eve said calmly, "Because, dear, nothing scares _my_ daughter without facing the consequences."


End file.
